The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of color displays wherein each part of a display section comprises a collection of segments of substantially the same shape, in each of which is sealed liquid crystals having an absorption spectrum different from the adjacent segment, so that the displays can be selectively displayed in different colors.
A conventional liquid crystal display device, in general, is constructed so that liquid crystal is sealed in the space between a pair of display plates having a pair of transparent electrodes. In one display plate is formed a transparent common electrode, in the other display plate is formed one or more selective electrodes corresponding to a desired display pattern, and an electric field is applied between the common electrode and the selective electrodes.
In a liquid crystal device of this prior construction, it is possible to display a plurality of different display patterns on a display surface. However, it is impossible to selectively exhibit a multi-color display with a single display pattern without substantially changing the position of the display pattern. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device which is generally used is so constructed that a multi-color display with different display patterns is possible, but a multi-color display in a same display pattern is impossible. Thus, the display tends to be monotonous.